


A Pleasant Day

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows just how lucky she is to have a place to really call home and friends like these, and she’s more grateful for it than anyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Day

“How is it living with Sherlock?” Molly asked one afternoon about two weeks after Amy had moved in. They had the flat to themselves, and they were sipping tea and eating some of the oatmeal chocolate chip cookies Amy had just finished baking while they’d been chatting. Jessica was in a portable playpen nearby them, napping.

“Not so bad,” she said. “I’ve gotten over the melodramatic period so things have settled down. I think it will be a good arrangement.”

“That’s good,” she said. “When you told me about what happened I was actually kind of worried he’d get upset. He cares about you very much.”

“Yes, but he’s smart. He knows if he had pushed I would have ended it and never really given him a chance,” she said before taking a bite of her cookie. “So we’re both waiting. I know that when I’m ready to date again it’s him I want to date, so that helped.” Then she sighed. “Do you have any idea how I’ll know when I’m ready to date again?”

“I don’t, because it’s different for everyone,” she said. “Though when my mum began dating after my dad died, she waited a year.”

“A year?” she said. “I think that would be too long for me. I just…I don’t know.”

“You’re still wearing your wedding bands, right?” Molly asked. Amy nodded. “I think when you feel ready to take them off, then it’s okay for you to start dating again.”

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” she said, glancing at her left hand. “I got so used to having them on that I didn’t even look at them anymore. I guess you’re right, though. When it starts to matter that I still have them on, then I’ll be ready.”

“Something like that,” she said with a smile. “Did I tell you we’re having a bit of a tiff about our bands?”

“No, you didn’t,” Amy said, finishing up her cookie and reaching for another one. “What’s the issue?”

“I want white gold, to match the engagement ring. He wants gold. I told him he should have gotten me a gold engagement ring then. He didn’t take it very well.”

“Men are picky. Why not get a ring with both? It would be a good compromise.”

“You mean gold and white gold?” Molly asked.

“Yeah. Or maybe white gold with gold lettering on the outside. Sort of like the One Ring, except you wouldn’t have to toss it in the fire to see what it said.”

“I didn’t know you like Lord of the Rings,” she said.

“Adore the books, love the movies,” she said. “I have the extended editions and I kind of want to re-watch them.”

“I’ve never seen the movies,” she said. “I was so busy the years they came out and I just never thought to buy them on DVD.”

Amy looked at her. “How much free time have you got this week?”

“I have Thursday and Friday off,” she said.

“Come over and watch it with me,” she said. “I’ll make us food and we can look at the hot men and pretty ladies and enjoy ourselves.”

“That sounds great,” she said with a smile.

“We can watch it in my room. My television is bigger, there’s enough space for the playpen, and this way we don’t have to kick the men out if they want to work on a case. I picked up The Hobbit, too. I’d been looking forward to it when I disappeared.”

“I saw pictures from it. The main character looks a lot like John, don’t you think?”

“Oh my God, I’m glad I wasn’t the only one thinking that!” she said with a laugh. “And wait till you hear the dragon. He sounds an awful lot like Sherlock. It sent chills down my spine the first time I watched it. So we can watch both Hobbit movies and Fellowship on Thursday, and then we can watch The Two Towers and the last one on Friday.”

“I can’t wait,” Molly said.

Amy was going to say something else but the door opened, and Sherlock and John stood there, covered in mud. “Had a good time, boys?” she asked with a smirk. “Go mud wrestling in a pigsty or something?”

“Something like that,” Sherlock said in an annoyed voice. “Do you have extra towels?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I have a few. I’ll go get them,” she said, standing up. “How many do you need?”

“Two should suffice,” he replied.

“Two towels, coming up.” They moved out of her way and she went up the stairs to grab some towels. When she had them she quickly went back downstairs. “Here you go,” she said, handing them to John.

“Thank you,” he replied. “Sherlock already got the shower, so I have to wait.”

“What happened, anyway?” Molly asked.

“We ended up on a farm, and had to chase someone into a muddy field. We both tackled them man, and he resorted to throwing mud everywhere.”

“I hope it’s just mud on you,” Amy said.

“I hope so as well.” He looked at the plate of cookies. “May I?”

“Sure,” she said, picking up the plate and moving it towards him.

He took a cookie. “Molly said you’ll be watching The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings movies,” he said. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

“No, not at all,” Amy said. “Of course, we’d have to watch it out here. I don’t think all three of us could fit comfortably in my bedroom.”

“Yeah, probably not,” John said. “Sherlock got the bigger room.”

“Well, he’ll just have to endure the movies,” she said with a shrug. “It’s three against one.”

“I think he’ll just tune it out,” Molly said with a chuckle, taking another cookie when Amy put the plate back. “Or he’ll avoid us.”

“He’ll have to come out to eat eventually,” Amy said.

“True,” John said. He polished off that cookie and reached for another. “Has anyone thought of suggesting that maybe he join us?”

“Sherlock? Willingly watch a movie, and a high fantasy one at that?” Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. “I doubt that it’s his sort of movie, any of the five we’re going to be watching.”

“Well, ask anyway. Maybe he’ll surprise you.”

The conversation turned to other topics until Sherlock came back out into the room, freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes. John made his way to the bathroom as Amy looked at Molly, who nodded. Then she turned to Sherlock. “So, on Thursday and Friday Molly and John are coming over to watch some movies with me,” Amy said.

“That sounds like you’ll have fun,” he said, eyeing the cookies.

“It’s the two Hobbit movies, and then all three extended editions of the Lord of the Rings movies,” she said. “And…we were wondering if you’d like to join us?”

He looked away from the cookies to her. “Are you sure?”

“As long as you don’t spend the whole time critiquing and complaining, yeah,” she said. “Molly’s never seen them, so we were going to do a two day marathon. I was going to cook for everyone and we’d just kind of have fun.”

“Oh. Well…yes, I suppose I could join you.”

“Okay,” Amy said with a wide smile. She picked up the plate of cookies and offered him one, and he took it. “Anything in particular you guys want to eat?”

“I want more of these cookies,” Molly said, and Amy passed the plate to her. 

“I’d like to try your curry when it’s warm,” Sherlock said. 

Amy blushed slightly but nodded. “I can make curry on Thursday. What about Friday?”

“Can you make something that can cook all day?” Molly said. “That way you can enjoy the movies with us.”

“I can make stew,” Amy said thoughtfully. “Do the prep in the morning and let it simmer through the day. I’d still have to stir it, though.”

“That would be nice,” Molly said with a grin. “Especially since it’s been getting so cold lately.”

“I’ll pick everything up tomorrow, then,” Amy replied. 

“Take my card,” Sherlock said. “I’ll cover the cost.”

She looked up at him. “I’m going to be buying an awful lot of food.”

“Consider it part of what I contribute to your cooking,” he said. He reached over for another cookie and looked at it for a moment. “I do not normally eat cookies but these are very good. I second Molly’s request for more.”

“Thanks,” Amy said with a smile. “Are you done with this case?”

He nodded. “The suspect is in jail now. I just need to go over the particulars with Lestrade tomorrow.”

“Then leave your card in the kitchen and I’ll grab it when I go out,” she said. “I have an appointment about a modeling job at ten, so I’ll get the groceries on the way home. The shoot is in Milan. It will be my first time away since I got back, but it pays well and I wouldn’t need to work for a little while afterwards.”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun,” Molly said. “When would you leave?”

“If they want me in the shoot I’d leave in two weeks and be gone for a week,” she replied. “I’ll pick up some souvenirs for you if you want.”

“I’d love something,” Molly said with a grin. “And take pictures.”

She chuckled. “I will. And I’ll be bringing my phone and laptop so I can chat while I’m there.”

“It will be quite quiet without you here,” Sherlock said.

“I know. But you know me. I’ll call you a million times. Or at least I’ll call you when it’s three in the morning my time,” she said with a smile. “And I promise I’ll cook a whole lot of food for you so you don’t starve.”

“I hope you do,” he said with a slight smile.

“Hopefully I’ll get the job,” she said. “A lot of models are gunning for it because it’s rather high profile.”

“I have faith you will,” Molly said with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said with a grin back. She turned back to Sherlock. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“John had the suggestion of Chinese, to save you from having to cook. He says I’m taking advantage of your good nature, just like I took advantage of his.”

“If you’re paying for all the stuff I’m making for the movie marathon, least I can do is save you so money tonight,” she said as she stood up. “And if he has his heart set on Chinese I’ll bust out the wok and make stir fry tonight instead of later in the week. I have enough meat and veggies for all four of us.”

“I think he wanted the egg rolls and such,” Sherlock said.

“Then he can order them and have them delivered,” she said with a shrug. “I like to cook, I _want_ to cook, and that’s that.”

Sherlock gave her a wider grin at that. “I don’t think I’ll argue with you on this.”

“Hopefully he won’t either,” she said as she went into the kitchen and began getting out the ingredients. She was still doing prep work when John came out of the shower, changed into an outfit he had left just in case he needed it. “I’m cooking, no arguing,” she told him as she chopped up bok choy.

John shook his head. “I thought you’d appreciate the break, but a home cooked meal sounds very good right now.”

Amy smiled. “Good.” She tuned them out as she got everything ready, and then pulled out the wok she had brought with her. She didn’t make stir fry very often, but it was something she could make that was on the healthier side so it was a nice treat. She only realized she had an audience when she wiped away the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. John, Sherlock and Molly were all watching. “Never seen anyone use a wok before?” she asked with a grin.

“Not in this home,” Sherlock replied.

“Ah,” she said, turning back to the food. “I don’t do anything fancy. It’s like using an oversized skillet, really.” She took a hold of the wok’s handle and flipped the food inside. “Okay, that’s about the only fancy thing I do.”

John was grinning as he turned to Molly. “Is it too late to add a wok to our wedding registry?”

“I don’t think so,” she said with a laugh.

“I have a second one,” Amy said. “It’s smaller, but it would work to feed both of you. If you want it I can give it to you.”

“Oh, thank you, Amy,” John said.

“Come closer and I’ll show you all the stuff you need to know about using one,” she said. He came in and she showed him the basics on how to use a wok, then let him practice while she checked the rice. She realized that moving here had been a great decision, because this was home. These people, they were her family too, in a way, and she didn’t feel as empty when they were around. She was incredibly lucky, and she needed to remember that the next time she felt down.


End file.
